One by One, the Victors (On Hiatus)
by Honeyburst
Summary: This is new for me, so enjoy the fun from multiple days, and the tributes! Please R & R! Cover image coming soon.


**Welcome to my series of Games, this is the 1st. I have permission to being doing this from beauthg03 (same idea). I hope you enjoy!**

It has been two years since the Rebellion, and the Capitol has elected a new president, Heather Lisbi. A new head gamemaker, Lionel Jocson, has also been appointed. This year's tributes are all reaped. They didn't have any academies up and running, so there are not that many careers, if any. Like my other story, thirteen and twelve have been hastily rebuilt and repopulated. The Capitol is hoping for an exciting Games this year, after waiting for the Districts to get situated.

 **Tributes**

District 1- Male: Hunter Fresh, 12, (6); Female: Mona Fresh, 12, (8)

District 2- Male: Billy Stream, 15, (8); Female: Trisha Mills, 18, (9)

District 3- Male: Luke Willard, 17, (7); Female: Marie Woodlop, 16, (5)

District 4- Male: Mike Livington, 17, (8); Female: Lila Marron, 12, (3)

District 5- Male: Eagle Revere, 13, (4); Female: Macroon 'Macki' Loosy, 12, (4)

District 6- Male: Adam Andercon, 14, (8); Female: Perdita Witcie, 12, (3)

District 7- Male: Jackson Licon, 15, (5); Female: June Freeman, 17, (7)

District 8- Male: Harley Mayford, 16, (11); Female: Nola Newmen, 13, (6)

District 9- Male: Seth Whiskey, 17, (9); Female: Ona True, 12, (7)

District 10- Male: Pork Breesmith, 18, (6); Female: Hefer Listock, 13, (4)

District 11- Male: Will Smock, 16, (7); Female: Una Frodbere, 14, (3)

District 12- Male: Peter Outtyr, 13, (5); Female: Cadi Moore, 15, (2)

District 13- Male: Cruz Vrozio, 17, (6); Female: Grace Seliy, 14, (4)

The tributes are confident about what is going to happen. Only a few low scores have been given, leaving the Capitol excited and pumped. There is a young alliance made of Peter Outtyr, Eagle Revere, Lila Marron (who has given up the Career pack), Macki Loosy, Perdita Witcie, Nola Newman, Ona True, and Hefer Listock. They outnumber the Career pack of Hunter and Mona Fresh (twins), Billy Stream, Tisha Mills, and Mike Livington. The Capitol is surprised a this twist, and has started betting. However, the District 13 tributes are allied together. The rest of the tributes are solitary.

DAY 1-CAREERS OUT

The tributes rise up on platforms, and look at each other nervously. The arena is a little Rocky Mountain side to the north, with a small field to the west, and a patch of woods in the east and south. The gong sounds and twenty-two tributes rush for the center. Jackson, and Adam head north, to the field; and June Freman and Una Frodbere head east.

Mona is the first person to reach the cornucopia. She picks up a belt of knifes, and starts aiming at other tributes. She hands her brother a belt, and goes back to throwing.

A knife hits an older boy, and he falls down, with an orange bag swung around his waist. The boy looks back as blood trickles down his back.

 _26-Will Smock, District 11, 16-knife thrown in back by Mona Fresh_

The younger tributes dash around, picking up various items. Eagle manages to get a bow and arrows, aims, and shoots down Billy Stream. Trisha turns around, and throws a spear threw his heart.

 _25-Billy Stream, District 2, 15-arrow shot in arm by Eagle Revere_

 _24-Eagle Revere, District 5, 13-spear thrown through heart by Trisha Mills_

Trisha looks down at her hands, and looks up, her eyes full of tears. She looks and sees that there have fled, and the younger tributes remain. She signals to the other Careers, and runs to the woods. Mona, Hunter, and Mike head off, with glances behind, Pork has quietly grabbed a handful of throwing stars. He hits a couple tributes, who moan, and fall dead.

 _23-Seth Whiskey, District 9, 17- throwing star thrown in groin by Pork Breesmith_

 _22-Harley Mayford, District 8, 16- throwing star thrown in leg, by Pork Breesmith_

Grace notices Pork running away, and quickly throws a super into his neck. he falls, over and is dead.

 _21-Pork Breesmith, District 10, 18-spear thrown in neck by Grace Seliy_

The Bloodbath has been declared as over, and six canons ring.

The remaining six tributes of the young alliance, look around the cornucopia eagerly, as they watch other tributes flee in the distance. They find food, and blankets, and said up a base. The blankets hang from cords, and boxes of crackers and jerky lay empty, after the young tributes have satisfied their cravings.

Jackson and Adam bid their separate ways, and head up the mountain, were they find caves. They hide and set up a shelter, with little supplies and food.

Cruz and Grace also head up the mountain side, and pass the caves, fearing tributes may be inside. The find a little shabby cabin village on the other side of the mountain. They settle in a cabin close to the center, and find jerky. They spread out their supplies, a pack of crackers, two packs of dried fruit slices, a first aid kit, a sleeping bag, three belts of throwing knives, and two canteens of water. They drink greedily and fall asleep, taking turns keeping watch.

Luke and Marie have both gone east, and meet up in the woods. They agree to an alliance, and settle down with a bow and arrows, five throwing knifes, and a sack of rice.

The Career pack finds a lone, old, apple tree. They take their supplies and set up camp in the apple tree. They munch on apples and collect apple seeds.

June and Una headed east towards the woods also. June finds a cozy tree, and Una finds an old abandoned tree house.

Mona, Hunter, and Mike have found caves in a cliff, the same ones Cruz and grace stumbled upon earlier. They quickly climb up the rocky edge to the biggest, hardest-to-get-to cave they can find. In the very back they nod, and agree to an alliance for the week.

The new anthem begins to play, and the dead faces flash in the sky. The boys from 2, 5, 8, 9, 10, and 11 are all dead. No girls this today.

As everyone else was settling down, young Cadi Moore had snuck in to the Cornucopia, and had stolen two boxes in the back. As she carried the small boxes down the hill, she stopped at a wall of thorns. She decides to carefully push the the thorns away. As she does this a small utopia is revealed. A small clear pond, a nice couple of blueberry and blackberry bushes. She dropped the boxes as she took in the site. The boxes she had dropped had broken open, revealing an expensive tent kit, and stacks of paper and pens and pencils. "Wow," she whispered, completely unaware of the screen in the sky.

* * *

 **And, Done! This is new to me, if you have any questions let me know through PMing. I tried really hard on this so please R & R! Yes, this is an updated version, I realized I had forgotten the night. This might be in my priorities right now if anyone reviews, so please, review!**


End file.
